Computing systems may include integrated circuits, systems on a chip (SOCs), and other circuit components configured to integrate multiple microcontrollers. Components of computing system may encounter errors. For example, each of the microcontrollers within a given may have their own firmware components as well as their own operating system driver components. Many of these microcontroller firmware and driver components may encounter errors that may need to be debugged.
In computing devices, debugging may include a process of finding and reducing bugs, or defects, in a computer program or a piece of electronic hardware, as well as increase performance of a computing platform. In some cases, debug may be performed when a chassis of a computing device is opened, and debugging interfaces are exposed. Debugging may tend to increase in difficulty when a computing device has a closed chassis.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.